In This Together
by Dragonsofthetriforce
Summary: Following their actions during the War, the Malfoy family escape a sentence in Azkaban. However, their past behaviour is not to be forgotten. The Ministry of Magic banishes them from their Manor to live a magic-free life in the Muggle world, where their next door neighbour is a certain Muggle-Born witch.


**AN: **In order for this story to go the way I want it to, **I've had to keep some characters alive. **Namely Dumbledore, Snape and Bellatrix, and a large number of the Order. Apart from that, the story will be as true as possible to the events that occur in the books. It's set sort of between the after Voldemort's death and the Epilogue.  
>(Also, please excuse the crappy formatting and the random 's - it doesn't like double spacing apparently...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_It feels like a long way down." - Tom Odell, Long Way Down_

He had never been so nervous in his life, not even when he'd had to have the Dark Mark burnt into his left forearm. Draco Malfoy stood with his parents before the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a collection of other wizards, who were shuffling their papers in preparation for the trial. He felt his parents on either side of him take his hands, could feel them trembling slightly. Surely, after what his mother had done, they wouldn't be sent to Azkaban? Then again, you were never too sure with the Ministry.

The room they were in was small and circular, the Wizengamot sitting ahead of the three Malfoy's in tiered seating. Draco was thankful that Kingsley had decided to get rid of the Dementors. He'd seen the state his father had been in after he'd escaped Azkaban. He'd heard the rumours.

Kingsley stood up at the center of the group, and the room fell silent. The man cleared his throat, surveying the three in front of him.

"Mr Malfoy, you are aware of why you have been called to trial today?" His rich, deep voice carried around the room. His father nodded tersely. The Minister continued, "You and your family were active Death Eaters under the orders of Lord Voldemort, until the 2nd of May 1998, when Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter. Any objections to these claims?"

"My-my wife was not a Death Eater, Minister." Lucius whispered, glancing at his wife for a brief second before turning away.

Draco's mother, her blonde-brown hair pulled away from her face into a high bun, kept her eyes on her husband as she stated, "Minister, I may not have taken the Mark, but I participated in Death Eater activities and sat in on meetings. If my family are to be punished, then so am I."

Husband and wife's eyes met for a brief instant, her determination plain on her face.

Kingsley observed the family for a few moments, before pulling a piece of parchment from a small pile on his desk. "I have a witness report from Mr Harry James Potter about the events that happened that night. He claims, Mrs Malfoy, that when Lord Voldemort attempted to kill him, you were ordered to check if the plan had succeeded. You went to check his body and, upon finding him alive, declared to Lord Voldemort that he was dead. Is this correct?"

His mother nodded, clutching Draco's hand tighter. "I asked Harry Potter if my son was still alive. It was only because he said yes that I lied to the Dark Lord."

"Be that as it may, Mrs Malfoy, your decision helped set the actions of the War into motion. We would be living in a very different world if you had told the truth." He glanced over the report again. "Mr Potter also states that instead of fighting in the War, yourself and Mr Malfoy looked for your son instead."

Both of Draco's parents nodded at that. "Finding our son was more important." His father stated.

"The Wizengamot will take these statements into consideration. Please wait outside until they arrive at a decision."

With that, the Malfoy's were escorted out into the corridor, the door closing behind them. It was a queer thing, Draco thought, that people were discussing his life and future behind that door whilst he sat here helpless.

/

The door to the trial chamber opened, and Draco lifted his head from his mother's shoulder. A guard beckoned them in and they stood, hands still clutching each other's tightly. He doubted they would ever let go, not willingly at least. All eyes were on them as they took their place in the center. Kingsley stood up again, but Draco couldn't tell from his face whether the news was good or bad.

"The Wizengamot has come to a conclusion. We believe that Lucius Malfoy has already served a long enough sentence for his previous actions as a Death Eater, and we have reason to believe that he did not undertake any severe Death Eater duties after he escaped. Likewise, Draco Malfoy will be excused from Azkaban on the grounds that he is still a child, and the circumstances that he was in, the pressures he was under, were purely to blame for his taking the Dark Mark."

Draco held his breath, hopeful. Maybe they'd be let off with a fine or something small like that...

"However."

It was that word that had Draco's hopes go crashing down. Nobody ever gave you good news after a 'however'.

"We cannot easily let your past actions go unpunished, particularly escaping from Azkaban, and your actions against Muggles and Muggle-Borns alike. Therefore, the Wizengamot have decided that the best course of action will be a permanent banishment. You will from now on reside in the Muggle world. The wands of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will be destroyed, and Draco's will be kept here at the Ministry in case he decides to complete his education at Hogwarts. His will be destroyed too, as soon as his schooling has ended."

Draco and his parents looked stunned. His mother looked close to tears, his father just hung his head. Draco hesitated, before shakily asking, "What will happen to our house?"

Kingsley's eyes turned kinder. "Your house will be monitored by the Ministry. Your children, your descendants, will not be punished for your actions. They will be allowed to live in Malfoy Manor and immerse themselves fully in the Wizarding world. If there are no further questions, I herby declare this case as closed."

/

The Manor seemed empty now that all their things had been packed up. The Ministry had sent them a car to take them and their belongings to their new home. His father and mother had been increasingly distant since the trial had ended. Draco could only hope that they could all keep it together over the next few weeks.

They left the house, his father resting his hand on the arched front doors one last time. The driver from the Ministry was waiting for them by the car. He held his hand out, and the three gave up their wands, his father still clutching the snake headed cane tightly. In a second, his parents' wands lay in pieces at their feet, his own placed in a secure box that would be delivered later to the Ministry. Seeing their sources of magic scattered in the dirt proved too much for his parents. His mother broke down, his father allowing his usual stiff facade to drop, a few tears falling down his worn, tired face.

There they sat in the back seat, hands again seeking each others. They only had each other now. A part of Draco was almost selfishly glad that this had happened - they would finally be a proper family, hopefully. He looked over his shoulder for a final glimpse of the house, his house that had never really felt like his home. His father was shaking slightly. Draco could understand the emotions the older man must have been feeling. He, too, had felt hopeless before, unable to protect his family, unable to make them proud. But he was determined that this time would be different.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter! <strong>If you'd like to review or ask a question, feel free to do so ^^ **Next chapter: **The Malfoy's discover who their neighbour is...


End file.
